


Ni siquiera conozco su apellido

by Aselie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Traducción autorizada
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 18:39:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4402895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aselie/pseuds/Aselie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Lo que pasa en Las Vegas..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ni siquiera conozco su apellido

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I Don’t Even Know His Last Name](https://archiveofourown.org/works/478733) by [mithrel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mithrel/pseuds/mithrel). 



> Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes son de la autoría de Erick Kripke. El crédito de la historia es de mithrel
> 
> Thank you for let me do this, beauty <3

Sam se despierta y gruñe. Su cabeza está palpitando tanto, que tiene que ser una mala resaca o un hechizo. El que probablemente sea lo segundo dice algo sobre su estilo de vida.

Abre un ojo y gimotea cuando rayos de sol, que parecen cuchillos, lo alcanzan.

Toma nota de su alrededor. La cama donde está recostado es más suave de lo que debería y no hay olor a moho ni polvo. Con cuidado da una vuelta, no sea que su cabeza vaya a caerse.

No está solo en la cama.

"¿Qué... Gabriel?"

El arcángel le sonríe. "Buen día, rayo de sol".

"¿Alguna vez has tenido una resaca?" pregunta Sam "Porque mofarte de alguien con una no es una buena idea"

"Es sólo que tú no toleras bien el alcohol" se burla y chasquea los dedos con un sonido parecido al de un disparo.

Sam gime, pero el dolor se ha ido y su cabeza está clara nuevamente. "Gracias".

"Cuando quieras"

"¿Dónde estamos?" demanda Sam

"¿No recuerdas?" y Gabriel definitivamente suena divertido.

"No"

"Estamos en Las Vegas. La suite de luna de miel, para ser precisos"

 _¿Qué? ¡NO!_ Se incorpora en la cama, alarmado. El anillo de oro en su dedo refleja la luz y Sam lo observa con horror, el cual se profundiza al notar que es lo único que trae puesto.

Dirige su mirada a Gabriel, quien está posando en la cama igual de desnudo.

"Gabriel" dice quedamente para evitar ponerse histérico. "¿Qué pasó anoche?" Porque recuerda cosas, cosas que no pueden haber pasado.

Gabriel apareciendo y anunciando que lo llevaría a Las Vegas. Dean, por alguna razón, no objetó, simplemente dijo "Tráelo de vuelta a las diez"

Se registraron en el Bellagio y fueron al bar. No quería beber, pero Gabriel lo había persuadido de alguna manera.

Todo era borroso después de eso, pero recordaba tener  _la brillante idea_ de que, ya que estaban en Las Vegas, deberían casarse.

"No creo que sea una buena idea" dijo Gabriel mientras sonreía.

"¿Poque no?" preguntó Sam con dificultad "Tamos quí y eso es loquelagente hace, ¿vedad? Es como el pastiempo de la ciudad"

"Bien. ¡Pero recuerda que ha sido tu idea!"

Luego hubo alguien vestido de Elvis, cambiaron su habitación por la suite de luna de miel y entonces...  _Dios, entonces habían tenido sexo._

"Entonces" sonrió Gabriel "es nuestra noche de bodas, estamos en la suite de luna de miel... ¿qué debemos hacer para pasar el tiempo?"

"Lagnte sualmente tiene sexo, ¿no?" mal articuló Sam.

"Mmm tienes un punto"

Sí, definitivamente habían tenido sexo, montones de sexo realmente entusiasta, y aunque Sam quería culpar a Gabriel por ello o sentirse usado, realmente había sido su idea. Sin importar que estuviera ebrio. Además, el sexo había sido... bueno, realmente asombroso, sí era honesto.

Hundió la cabeza en una almohada. "¡Mátame ahora!"

"No lo creo. Dean se preguntaría donde estás."

Gruñó al recordar a su hermano. ¿Por qué su vida tenía que ser un desastre tras otro?

**Author's Note:**

> Y eso es todo~  
> ¡Nos leemos pronto!  
> Próximamente habrán historias de varios capítulos, tanto Sabriel como Destiel.  
> Manténganse en sintonía :D  
> Tengan un lindo día.


End file.
